


茜 (Akane)

by enodiaravenu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, referencias de intento de suicidio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enodiaravenu/pseuds/enodiaravenu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el alma de un artista llora, el rojo de su corazón se vuelca sobre el lienzo.</p><p>--</p><p>One-shot dedicado al cumpleaños de Koujaku.</p><p>Universo alterno, angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	茜 (Akane)

Dos iris rojos revolotearon por la superficie del lienzo.

Las líneas eran pesadas.

El color estaba mal.

No tenía emoción.

 

Daba asco.

 

Lanzó el lienzo al suelo, pero este chocó con la mesa y se llevó al piso varios pinceles, un bote de costoso tinte escarlata y la botella de vodka que había abierto la noche anterior.

Koujaku miró atentamente la mezcla de tinte grana y alcohol que se expandía sobre la duela color maple, y se le ocurrió que parecía que había ocurrido un asesinato con tanto rojo derramado por todos lados. Se rió con cinismo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Sí, algo estaba muerto en esa habitación, y no era precisamente su lienzo que ya lloraba pintura carmesí.

Lo que estaba muerto en esa habitación era él. Estaba muerto desde que su madre se había ido por su culpa hacían ya seis meses.

Se miró las manos. Las tenía manchadas de tinte rojo, que goteaba como si fuera sangre.

 

La sangre de ella.

Si esa noche él hubiera bebido menos, ella estaría viva…

Si hubiera bebido más… ella no se hubiera ido sola…

 

El filo de su fino kimono blanco comenzó a absorber la pintura, creando un extraño efecto de degradado que lo hipnotizó. La grana comenzó a trepar perezosa cual enredadera por la antes inmaculada tela.

Se rió de nuevo. Era tan asquerosamente simbólico de su propia situación que no podía soportarlo. Los tabloides se darían gusto si pudieran fotografiarlo en esas condiciones. El famoso y prometedor Artista Joven del Año era un desastre…

  
―¿Puedo entrar? ―una voz fría y plana se escurrió desde el otro lado de la puerta de fino papel.

―Si no traes alcohol, mejor lárgate.

 

La puerta se deslizó a un lado, y unos ojos esmeraldas saltaron de un lado a otro por unos instantes. El pánico se apoderó de la mirada verde al notar el mar rojo que aún reptaba por el suelo y la tela blanca.

 

―Calma, Noiz. Es sólo tinte. Tuve un pequeño accidente.  
―Das pena ajena ―murmuró el joven de ojos verdes mientras lanzaba la bufanda color olivo sobre una silla. Quería parecer desinteresado, pero su voz no lograba ocultar la tensión.

 

Los pasos de Noiz chapotearon en el líquido que ya había teñido casi toda la parte inferior del kimono blanco de Koujaku. El más joven se quedó de pie junto a él, aún aterrado.

 

Rojo. Rojo por todos lados…

Tanto rojo cuando habían llevado a Koujaku al hospital luego del accidente…

Tanto rojo cuando Koujaku había intentado suicidarse debido a la culpa….

Rojo. Siempre rojo.

 

Antes, Koujaku amaba el rojo, y por eso Noiz lo amaba también. No había un día en que el japonés que no usara una prenda carmesí que resaltara con ferocidad el escarlata de sus ojos. Después del accidente se había negado a volver a usar ese color.

Sin embargo, desde hacían unas semanas lo único que usaba para pintar era ese tinte que en Japón llamaban  _akane_ . Parecía obsesionado con el color profundo y oscuro y pasaba horas y horas jugando con él sobre los lienzos, observando como la tela absorbía el color y este se dispersaba entre las fibras lentamente.

 

Rojo. Rojo profundo.

Noiz ahora odiaba el rojo.

 

Sin embargo, se hincó junto al mayor sin importar que el líquido escarlata le empapara el pantalón. Sus largos y finos dedos revolotearon cual mariposas por la mejilla morena, recogiendo las finas y saladas lágrimas.

 

―¿Por qué sigues viniendo aquí? ―preguntó el japonés sin siquiera levantar la mirada. No quería encontrarse con los hermosos ojos jade que lo torturaban con el infinito amor que traslucían.  
―¿En serio tienes que preguntar, viejo?  
―Estoy cansado…  
―Es normal cuando pasas la noche entera sin dormir.  
―Lo siento. Haces demasiado por mí, y yo no puedo hacer ni una pintura mediocre.  
―Nunca has hecho más que pinturas mediocres ―respondió el más joven, con un ligerísimo tono de sarcasmo que le robó una sonrisa al mayor.  
―Mocoso de mierda ―murmuró mientras pasaba la mano enrojecida por el tinte tras el cuello de su amante.

 

Sus labios se rozaron apenas, y los recuerdos de la tarde en que se conocieron embargaron al pintor. El rojo otoño caía a su alrededor en forma de hojas mientras cruzaba los jardines del campus. Se dirigía a dar su clase sobre Técnicas Tradicionales de Teñido cuando a lo lejos distinguió la figura alta y delgada del estudiante de intercambio que había llegado a Midorijima directo desde Berlín. Había oído rumores sobre su atractivo, pero los había desestimado como poco más que el entusiasmo del alumnado por algo exótico. Sin embargo, al verlo dorado y verde entre la lluvia carmesí, quedó tan prendado como irritado por su ademán seguro y sus preciosos ojos esmeralda que lo retaban desde la distancia.

 

―Voy a limpiar, anciano ―murmuró Noiz sin despegarse de los labios del contrario. El aliento dulce hizo que Koujaku suspirara casi dolorosamente.  
―No. Déjame amarte ―suplicó sin abrir los ojos. Estaba atrapado en el calor que producían sus cuerpos y en el aroma a lima y maderas que exudaba la piel ajena. Abrir los ojos hubiera roto el hechizo.  
―Vamos a pintarnos de rojo por todos lados.  
―¿Te molesta?

 

Noiz hizo una pausa, y luego besó la frente contraria. Sus labios bajaron, delineando el tatuaje negro que adornaba el rostro de su amado.

 

―No.

 

No hubo más palabras. Las pequeñas olas rojas se arremolinaron a su alrededor, mientras el amanecer volcaba su luz escarlata a través de la ventana.

 

Cálido rojo en todos lados.

 

_-_-_-_

 

“Akane”, se leía en la tarjeta a la derecha de la obra. El kimono parecía un espectro ensangrentado mientras pendía del techo con finos hilos metálicos.  
  
  
_Novedoso._

 

_De vanguardia._

 

_Profundo._

 

_Desgarrador._

 

_Honesto._  
  
  


Koujaku esbozó una sonrisa cínica mientras los críticos escupían vacías y absurdas alabanzas sobre aquel trozo de tela. El kimono que había sufrido el accidente ahora estaba guardado en el armario de Koujaku, completamente teñido de carmesí. Lo había conservado como un recordatorio de un pasado al que no quería volver. Pero el kimono que colgaba orgulloso frente a ellos lucía bellos montes y delicadas hojas y flores de escarlata, que habían llegado a la seda como testimonio de la decisión que había tomado mientras su amante y él se abrazaban con las pieles manchadas de rojo.

El artista apretó la mano de Noiz, quien parecía hastiado de estar rodeado de tantas personas. Sin embargo, el ojiverde no se movió de su lado. El japonés sonrió. Su amante no lo dejaría en cumpleaños. Además, ese día era su gran regreso al mundo del arte después del accidente que se llevó a su madre y casi se lo lleva a él.

No. Era más que eso.

Era el día en que había decidido renacer; se había levantado del mar de sangre y tinte rojo apoyándose en Noiz. Qué débiles eran separados, y qué fuertes eran juntos…

Cuando sus ojos miradas se encontraron, Koujaku estuvo seguro de que tenía una razón para continuar viviendo y produciendo arte, aunque este le pareciera mediocre sin remedio.

Su razón era que sabía que Noiz no podía odiar el rojo del todo, porque amaba más que a nada el color escarlata de sus ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> 茜 (akane) quiere decir "rojo profundo", y es un tinte japonés de tono rojo intenso preparado con la raíz de una planta llamada Rubia cordifloria. Akane también puede querer decir "niño enojado".


End file.
